Caught Up in Her Lies
by making it to dawn
Summary: Chad shows up to Sonny's house to personally ensure she goes to his party. What happens when he discovers a crying girl, upset over losing her best friend? **CHANNY** Story is MUCH better than summary. Two-shot. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny lay on her couch, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how her lie had blown up in her face. She just wanted to spend time with her best friend like they used to back in Wisconsin. Why did everything have to change just because Sonny was on a TV show? She was still a normal teenage girl. She still wanted to do blind folded makeovers and make dream catchers and all the fun things she used to do with Lucy. She was going to get that too, until Tawni showed up and told Lucy the truth.

As she lay there, she knew she had been wrong to lie. Lucy was just excited to be in Hollywood, and Sonny shouldn't have made the assumption that everything would be the same as it was in Wisconsin. She should have told Lucy the truth. She should have taken her to Chad's party. Her tears started to fall harder as she thought of Lucy and Tawni having a good time without her. And she knew they were having a good time – they had so much fun ignoring Sonny over the past few days.

Then she thought of Chad. If only he hadn't invited her to his party. Everything would be fine between her and Lucy. Sonny would still have her best friend. But then Sonny was sort of happy that she had been invited to the party. It meant that Chad did care about her, at least a little bit. If he truly only wanted presents and didn't care about the person delivering them, he would have invited Nico and Grady. But he didn't. Sonny wasn't sure why she felt the way she did about Chad, but she couldn't help it. She argued with him to hide that she liked him. Secretly, she enjoyed every moment spent with him, even if they were fighting.

Fighting. The word instantly brought her mind back to Lucy. In an attempt to clear her mind, Sonny got up and walked to the bathroom. She filled the sink with warm water and washed her face, scrubbing thoroughly to get the makeup from her "makeover" with Lucy off of her face. As she drained the sink, the red water that went down the drain made her think of Lucy and the fun they'd been having before Tawni interrupted it.

She groaned and walked out of the bathroom as more tears flowed from her red, puffy eyes. She was just about to resume her previous position on the couch when someone knocked on the door. Sonny groaned again. She really was not in the mood to see anybody. She quickly wiped her tears away and opened the door, to see the last person she was expecting.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked, her voice angry, but raspy from the tears she'd been crying.

"I came to personally ensure you were coming to my party. With a present, of course." Chad smirked and winked at her. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's a dream you're just going to have to give up. I'm not going." Her voice broke on her last word. She couldn't bear to see her frien—ex-friends there having a good time. She started to shut the door, but Chad caught it and forced it back open.

"You know, your friend is there with Blondy." Chad said. The mention of Lucy and Tawni made more tears well up in Sonny's eyes. She tried her best to hold them back.

"I don't care. Just leave." Sonny hissed with as much venom in her voice as possible, hoping to scare Chad off. She went to close the door again, but once again, Chad caught it and forced it back open.

"Wait... have you been crying?" He asked, his voice surprised. "Not that I care." He added quickly, looking around as if to make sure nobody has seen his short moment of caring for someone other than himself.

Sonny glared at him. "Yes." She sighed. She knew admitting this gave him more reason to mock her and make fun of her, but she didn't have it in her to lie tonight.

"Why?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I thought you didn't care." Sonny reminded him.

Chad looked around again quickly. "I don't! I mean... Well..." He seemed to be struggling with words for a moment. "Can I come in?" He asked finally.

Sonny reluctantly stepped to the side and let him in. She shut the door behind him before turning to face him. He was watching her with a strange look on his face. Sonny could've sworn it was... concern.

"That was a lie. I... I care." Chad told her.

"Are you sick?" Sonny asked, reaching forward to feel if he had a fever. Chad swatted her hand away.

"No, of course not! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, Chad." Sonny told him.

Chad just shook his head and stared at Sonny. "What's wrong?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing." Sonny said. "My best friend and cast mate just hate me. You know, usual fun stuff." She said. She blinked furiously to fight back tears.

"So... that's why they're at my party and you're not?" Chad guessed. Sonny nodded. "Wow. Well, how did that happen?"

"I lied to Lucy and told her that I wasn't invited to your party so we couldn't go." Chad stared blankly at Sonny.

"Well, why would you do that? Why would you want to miss the party of the year?" A cocky grin spread over his face. Sonny wanted to slap him, but chose to ignore his comment and continue with her story instead. Besides, she didn't want to do any damage to that pretty face of his. She wanted to slap herself now for thinking that.

"I just wanted to spend time with her like we used to back in Wisconsin. I didn't want everything to change just because I'm on a TV show now, you know? I wanted to show Lucy that I'm still a normal teenager, and that nothing should be different just because I'm famous. That blew up in my face though and now she hates me." She picked up a pad of paper from the floor. "Do you see 'lose best friend' anywhere on here, Chad? No. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Chad took the paper from here. "Fun-genda? Sorry Sonny, that's pretty lame." He laughed. Sonny ripped it from his hand and kicked him in the shin as she began to cry again. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "Ow, ow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I meant it sounds totally cool!" Chad cried, reaching down and gripping at his leg. "You kick hard, Monroe!" He said.

"Well, I played soccer when I was younger." Her voice shook.

"Nice..." Chad knelt for another moment before standing up and facing Sonny again. "Why are you crying again?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm just a little bit upset about losing my best friend, Chad!" Sonny yelled. She walked over to the couch and sat down, closing her eyes. She picked up a pillow and hugged it tightly to her.

"Hey..." She felt Chad sit down next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I can't help it sometimes." He said, his voice sweet. Sonny opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes showed nothing but honesty and sincerity. She looked away quickly. She suddenly felt him pull the pillow away from her and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into a gentle hug. Sonny was frozen for a minute, surprised, but then her arms wound around him and she cried into his shoulder. For once, Chad didn't care if his clothes were in danger of being dirtied.

"Chad... I still don't understand why you're being so nice to me." Sonny said quietly after a minute.

He gently pulled away from her. "Well... I don't know why, but I like you, Sonny. A lot. A lot more than I should, and certainly a lot more than I want to." His voice was soft.

"You like me?" Sonny asked, shocked.

Chad was quiet for a long moment. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Sonny's heart leaped and butterflies erupted in her stomach. "I like you too." She said finally. A smile slowly spread over Chad's face.

"So... want to be my girlfriend?" Chad asked tentatively.

"Really? This isn't just some sick joke?" Sonny asked, her voice wary.

"No, it's not a joke. I promise. Come on Monroe, you can't say no to me." He winked at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Okay." She said. Chad grinned at her.

"Awesome." He said. He stood up and helped her up off the couch. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Sonny couldn't help but smile. Despite everything that was going on with Lucy, she was at least somewhat happy now. She'd wanted this since she'd met Chad. He pulled away slightly after a minute and cupped her face with his hands. He used his thumbs to guide her face up to his and very gently pressed his lips against hers. They broke apart after a few seconds. Both were smiling at the other.

"Thank you, Chad." Sonny whispered.

"For what?" He asked. Their lips were still only about an inch apart.

"For making me feel better."

Chad grinned. "Anytime, Monroe. That's what I'm here for." He glanced at the door.

"Now, if you'll just come with me... Let's go get you your best friend back."

"Well, you have to let me get a dress on first, Chad. I can't go to a party dressed like this, can I?" Sonny joked.

"I think you look fine, but... you're right. Pajamas aren't the best thing to wear to a Hollywood party." Chad laughed. He let go of Sonny and she rushed to her room, getting dressed quickly. She threw on a deep maroon dress and flats, and shook her hair out of her ponytail. She quickly put on a tiny bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss and was ready to go. She walked back out into the living room and smiled at Chad. He looked her up and down and his eyebrows raised. "Wow. You look amazing. Not that you don't usually, but... wow."

"Well, thanks Chad. Let's go." Sonny said. She took his hand and laced their fingers together. She grinned up at him. Even though her best friend still hated her, and it might take time to fix things, she was happy. She had Chad now, which she'd wanted for months. Even if things didn't work out with Lucy, she had someone to fill the aching gap she had in her heart for Lucy. Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this! But... wow. The ending felt really rushed to me, but I honestly just couldn't think of a better way to end it. It is now 3:46 in the morning and I'm absolutely exhausted. I just wanted to finish this and get it up before I went to sleep, since this idea has been rolling around in my head for the last few days. I'm considering making it a two-shot, with the second chapter being about Chad helping Sonny and Lucy become friends again, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to do that yet. So I guess I need you guys to tell me if you want me to continue it! Sound good? :) So review! I need to know whether this is worth giving a second part. Plus, reviews mean the world to me – every time I get one, it makes me happy. Anyway, this is getting way too long. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit the pretty little review button below this! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry for the month-long delay! There's been a lot going on – first, my dog died. That was hard, because I had him since I was 2 and ½ years old – I'm 16 now. That's 13 and ½ years. I grew up with my dog, and losing him was really hard on me. Then, every time I was going to write, I would lose inspiration or I'd get writer's block. I'm not going to sit here and load you up with excuses, though. So, without further ado, the second (and final) part of Caught Up In Her Lies.**

Sonny grew more and more nervous as she and Chad walked into his party. What if Lucy didn't forgive her? What if Chad couldn't fix this like he'd promised?

Chad seemed to sense her tension. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He said quietly, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. She looked up at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked anxiously.

"Sonny, in case you haven't noticed, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I just know these things." He grinned cockily. She glared at him.

"Can you please just stop with the ego for one minute?" His eyes softened at her words.

"Sorry. Bad habit." His smile turned sincere and apologetic, and Sonny couldn't help but smile back at him.

"It's okay. But could you do me a favor and save the CDC charm until we find Lucy?" Chad chuckled and nodded.

Sonny grinned her signature grin at him, and began to walk faster, pulling herself out of his hold. She glanced around the room quickly, hoping to see Lucy. She wasn't sure exactly how Chad planned on getting Lucy to forgive her, but she had faith in him. Tonight, he had proved to her that he could be so much more than the egotistical jerkthrob she had originally thought he was. She couldn't believe everything that had happened between them tonight. She couldn't believe that suddenly, after all of their bickering, she was Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend. She suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Chad asked, rushing forward quickly and taking her hand in his own. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just... kind of overwhelmed. I just can't believe everything that's happened tonight. From the fight with Lucy to... well, us." She managed to say. Chad just smiled at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss, not caring who saw them anymore. He wanted the world to know that Sonny Munroe was finally his.

He pulled away quickly when he heard an annoying voice that he'd recognize anywhere.

"Oh my God, Lulu, they have chicken fingers here!"

"It's Lucy, Tawni! Lucy!"

Sonny spun around to see Tawni and Lucy standing at the snack table, Tawni clapping her hands in excitement at the discovery that one of her favorite foods was being served. She glanced up at Chad nervously.

"I don't know if I can do this, Chad..." She whispered, panicked.

"Of course you can. Just go try to talk to them. If you need backup, I'm right here." He said encouragingly. She gave him a nervous smile before walking up to them.

"Hey Tawni, Lucy!" She said brightly. Both of them turned and glared at her.

"Oh look, it's Liar Munroe." Tawni's voice was disgusted.

"What are you doing here, Sonny?" Lucy asked.

"I came here to apologize."

"Don't bother." Lucy spat, venom in her voice. "Come on, Tawni." She grabbed Tawni's arm, pulling her away.

Sonny couldn't help it, she started to cry. She turned to face Chad. He was standing a little way away, watching Sonny carefully. She slowly walked up to him and glanced up at him. "I knew that was a bad idea. They hate me." She mumbled through her tears. Chad sighed and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry, Sonshine. I'll fix this." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away from her and took her hand, leading her over to where Lucy and Tawni were dancing. "Hey, Blondy." Chad said, his voice angry. They both spun and stared at him, shock on Lucy's face and annoyance on Tawni's.

"Oh. My. CHAD!" Lucy shrieked. Chad smiled. That always felt good.

"What do you want, Cooper?" Tawni said.

"Listen. Blondy, I know we're not exactly friends and... Lucy, is it?" Chad paused, looking at her questioningly. She nodded eagerly, so Chad continued. "Lucy, I know I don't really know you... at all. But just... please, listen to what Sonny has to say to you guys. She's really upset about what happened between you guys." Lucy and Tawni both glanced at Sonny, seemingly only just noticing that she had been standing there with Chad the whole time.

"Fine." Lucy said. Tawni stared at her. Her jaw dropped.

"What?! Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're star-struck by Chad Dylan Pooper over here?" Tawni cried.

Lucy looked back and forth between Chad, Sonny, and Tawni a few times before finally settling her gaze on Sonny. "Talk." She said. Sonny managed a small smile.

"Look, Lucy, Tawni... I never wanted anything that happened between us tonight. I know I lied, and I feel so bad about that. Words can't even begin to describe how bad I feel. Tawni..." Sonny focused her eyes on her blond friend. "I felt like you were stealing Lucy away from me. That hurt more than anything, thinking that Lucy would stop being friends with me just because she was caught up in the whole Hollywood lifestyle that you were showing her. She was obviously enjoying herself a lot." Sonny looked at Lucy now. "As horrible as this sounds, I didn't want you to enjoy it, Luce. I didn't want everything between us to change just because I'm on a TV show now. I wanted to do the same things we would do back in Wisconsin, to prove to you that I'm still the same person. So I lied about Chad's party. I wanted to hang out like we used to, and I didn't know how to do that without lying. I just... I just want to be friends again." Sonny finished with a deep breath. She watched Lucy and Tawni carefully, trying to judge their reactions. Tawni looked like she was still trying to take in everything Sonny said, and Lucy looked skeptical.

"Sonny... I don't know. I just... if you were really my best friend, you wouldn't have lied to me at all. You should have talked to me." Lucy said, staring at Sonny coldly. Sonny felt like she was going to cry again. She did her best to swallow the lump in her throat as she stared at Lucy.

"I made a mistake, Lucy! Everyone makes mistakes every once in a while. Please, you have to understand, I never meant for any of this to happen. I shouldn't have lied, I know that. I just didn't know how to bring this up, or how to talk to you without you yelling at me and running out. I know I never had a problem talking about things with you back in Wisconsin, but things were so much simpler there." Sonny paused and glanced back at Chad. He smiled at her, as if telling her to keep going. She took a deep breath before returning her attention back to Lucy. "Maybe that's why all of this happened... because I tried to make it seem like nothing had changed, when obviously, everything did. I guess I should have known that no matter what I did, things were going to be different. I hope you can forgive me for being so stupid." Sonny finished.

Lucy stared at her for a long moment, her face unreadable. Sonny started to panic. How could Lucy not forgive her after all of that? Finally, Lucy rushed forward and hugged Sonny. Sonny grinned and hugged her back. "So, do you forgive me?" Sonny asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Of course. I'm so sorry, Sonny. But you know what? You are awe-some!" Lucy said, emphasizing the last few words. Sonny laughed.

"You are awe-some-er!" Sonny yelled. She smiled so wide that her face hurt.

Tawni stepped forward. "I guess I can forgive you too." She said.

"Thanks Tawn." Sonny said. She smiled at her. "Really, it means a lot to me." She looked back at Chad, who had a huge grin on his face watching her. "Hey, can you guys give me a second?"

"Of course." Lucy said. So Sonny turned and rushed at Chad, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Chad. I couldn't have done this without you." She whispered. Chad responded by leaning down and kissing her. Sonny grinned into the kiss. After a minute, she pulled away.

"You did this all yourself, Sonshine. All I did was get them to listen."

"Sonshine. I really like that nickname." Sonny said, snaking her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"Good, because you'll be hearing it a lot." Chad told her.

"Fine." Sonny giggled.

"Fine!" Chad responded.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" Sonny asked happily.

"Oh, we're so good." Chad pecked her gently on the lips one more time.

"You know, this is turning out to be a really great night." Sonny said with a smile. She was so happy to have her friends back. In the course of a day, she'd lost two friends, gained a boyfriend, and won her friends back over. It was a long, tiring day, but Sonny had to admit, everything she'd went through was worth it.

**A/N: So... That was probably really bad. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this, and I'm even more sorry that what you ended up getting after so long isn't nearly as good as it could be. I just felt so awful for making you guys wait for so long, and I knew I had to put something up soon, since it's been almost a month. Anyway, even though I'm pretty sure this wasn't any good, I hope you liked it. I love you guys for reading this :) Now, please review and let me know what you think about this! Look, the pretty little review button just happens to be right below this... ;) Thanks again for reading, it means a lot to me.**

**-Steph**


End file.
